Lo que pasa en la mente de JKR
by DruAddams
Summary: Fanfic de un sólo capítulo, con personajes de mi Fan Fic Valmont. Bastante corto y con un humor simple. Muestra lo que imagino yo que podria pasar dentro de la mente de Jo Rowking, mientras ella descansa.


Lo que pasa en la mente de J.K.R

Nos encontramos en la mente imaginativa de J.K.Rowling… en este momento, en un estudio… Son las 8 de la noche y un grupo de chicos esta terminando una última escena, después de un largo día de trabajo.

James: (Mientras corre con sus tres amigos siguiéndolo) ¡¿dios mió le vieron la cara?!

Sirius: ¡Si! ¡No nos va a perdonar nunca! (Dijo esto entre risas, mientras lo seguía a toda velocidad. Corrieron hasta que se escuchó una voz en todo el lugar, que no se veía quién la decía, pero ellos sabían perfectamente quien era)

"Listo… será suficiente por hoy" (La voz de J.K sonaba satisfecha, luego de pasar todo un día escribiendo) "Mejor ya me voy a dormir" (La voz se desvaneció y los chicos se quedaron parados un momento).

Peter: Genial. Ya estaba cansado de correr por todos lados

Remus: pero fue un buen día, cada vez se le ocurren mejores cosas a Rowling. (Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza)

Sirius: eso es cierto (Dijo sonriendo de costado) para nuestro ultimo año en el colegio esta haciendo que sea bastante entretenido

James: Uno diría que después de siete años se le habría quemado la cabeza (sonriendo, continuo caminando en dirección a las afueras del castillo en el que se encontraban. De a poco se veían mas personas en el lugar; al parecer ellos estaban en un pasillo apartado. A medida que caminaban, la mayoría de las chicas los miraban y les preguntaban como les había ido) Genial, como siempre (Dijo sonriendo y despeinándose con su mano derecha).

Sirius: (Sonrió alegremente y miro a una de las chicas) fue un día muy interesante (Ella se sonrojo y estaba por hablar cuando una mano tomo la oreja de Sirius y tiro de ella, haciendo que este fuera hacia atrás para encontrarse con la cara de otra chica que lo miraba mostrando mal humor) ohh… hola preciosa (Dijo él, sonriendo pidiendo disculpas)

Kat: sos un caso… (Dijo soltando su oreja y negando con la cabeza) ¡No puedo dejarte solo un segundo antes de que empieces a buscar mas chicas!

Sirius: y bueno… vas a tener que estar conmigo en cada segundo (Dijo el con una sonrisa picarona, tomándola de la cintura)

Kat: (Lo miro con una ceja en alto y lo empujo con una mano por el pecho) me volvería loca y tendría que matarte (sonrió en broma y le saco la lengua)

Lily: ya ustedes dos no peleen (hablo acercándose a James y tomándolo del brazo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió) me alegro que no se hayan tenido que quedar toda la noche como la semana pasada…

Remus: por suerte (Dijo tomando de la mano a su chica, que había llegado con las otras dos) pero uno nunca sabe cuando Rowling se va a sentir inspirada…

Hachi: a veces me alegro de no ser la protagonista (dijo sonriendo levemente y mirando a Remus) tener que quedarse toda la noche haciendo lo que sea que piense esa mujer… y a veces piensa cosas muy locas (dijo con el entrecejo fruncido)

Peter: pero es mucho mas divertido de lo que piensas.

Kat: me imagino… corriendo de aquí hacia allá haciéndole maldades a todo el mundo… (Sonrió) pensándolo bien, es lo que hacen todo el tiempo… este ella imaginando o no…

Sirius: es que nos metimos demasiado en los personajes (Le sonrió y la trajo mas hacia el)

Kat: no se… yo no le voy a perdonar que no me haya metido en la historia… por ahí andan miles de chicas insistiendo en que son tus novias… ¡es injusto!

Hachi: (La miro un momento) hablas como si fueras la única, Kat…

Sirius: tienen que entenderlo. Si todos hubiéramos tenido novias en la historia entonces no habría tantas fans…

Kat: claro… entonces, ¿vos dejas que te coquetee la mitad del mundo, solo por el éxito de la historia?

Sirius: claro… (Dijo sonriendo descaradamente)

Kat: eso no te lo crees ni vos… (Dijo medio entre risas) ¿Pero bueno… que le costaba al menos mencionarnos?

Hachi: ¡Si!... va a dejar a todo el mundo pensando que Lils no tenía amigas.

Sirius: claro, pobre ella que no tiene amigas… el hecho de que no aparezcan en la historia y no sean famosas no importa; ¿el único problema es que Lily no tiene amigas? (Dijo con las cejas en alto)

Kat: claro (sonriendo ahora ella descaradamente)

Sirius: y eso no te lo crees ni vos (Dijo sonriendo divertido)

Peter: el que peor sale soy yo… todavía no hice nada y ya cada vez que leen mi nombre me odian… no es justo (dijo lamentándose)

Sirius: te pasa por traidor (dijo hablándole en broma)

Peter: ¡No es mi culpa que ella se imagine cosas raras!

Sirius: para mí que toda esa historia fue solo para deshacerte de ti, Prongs. (Le dijo a su amigo sonriendo irónicamente) Seguro que estaba cansada de tenerte en sus pensamientos.

James: claro, claro. (Dijo sonriendo incrédulo)

Kat: o tal vez le caía mal Harry… porque ¿en contra de Lils qué podía tener?

Sirius: quien sabe… pero es algo sospechoso (Sonrió) porque deshacerse de mi, bueno, era prácticamente imposible…

Kat: si no me equivoco, los únicos que quedan vivos son Remus y Peter… (Dijo mirándolo con las cejas en alto)

Sirius: si, pero seguro que deshacerse de mi fue lo mas doloroso que hizo en su carrera. (Dijo con un aire de profunda tristeza y dramatismo exagerado)

Kat: no, no lo creo… (Negando con la cabeza, solo para molestarlo. Saco su varita e hizo aparecer un ejemplar de "La Orden del Fénix" en su mano. Adelantó las paginas hasta llegar a la escena del velo e inclino el libro para que su novio lo viera) ¿ves? Te mato en tres segundos… ni siquiera te dio una pelea muy explicada… solo "un rayito y kaboom! Se murió".

Sirius: no era necesario que lo mostraras (Dije mirándola molesto)

Kat: (Le sonrió divertida, se puso en puntitas de pie para llegar bien y le dio un beso. Con otro movimiento de su varita hizo desaparecer el libro y abrazo a Sirius por la cintura)

Sirius: al menos a mi si me puso en la historia (dijo casualmente para luego recibir un empujón que lo separo de su chica. El comenzó a reír y se acerco de nuevo a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla) ya. Estamos a mano (dijo divertido y miro al resto) Bueno, ¿vamos al lago hasta que sea hora de la cena?

Remus: Me parece bien. (Empezaron a caminar y al doblar en un pasillo se encontraron con tres chicos…)

Hermione: ¡Ronald! ¡Te dije que en esta dirección no era! No conozco a ninguno de los alumnos que acabamos de cruzar… (Dijo una chica mirando a un pelirrojo)

Ron: ¡lo siento! (Luego de decir eso se choco de frente con Sirius, quien lo miro con una ceja en alto)

Sirius: creo que se equivocaron de set… (Dijo sonriendo de costado)

Harry: así parece (dijo a punto de soltar una carcajada por la extraña situación en la que se encontraba) creo que mejor volvemos… (Dijo mirando a sus amigos)

James: creo que seria lo apropiado (dijo mirando a su hijo también casi riendo. Los tres chicos se alejaron mirando en ocasiones hacia atrás y pronto desaparecieron de vista. James miro a sus amigos y exactamente al mismo tiempo todos empezaron a reír) ¡Increíble!

Sirius: es una de esas cosas que no te vas a esperar (Dijo entre risas mientras salían del castillo y se acomodaban bajo un árbol) ¡AH! ¡Te equivocaste!

Kat: ¿que? (Dijo mirándolo exaltada, porque la acusación la había agarrado de sorpresa)

Sirius: Si te menciono, yo me acuerdo (Hizo parecer un libro) aquí… en el recuerdo… (Empezó a buscar con el dedo lo que buscaba y al encontrarlo leyó en voz alta) "Sirius estaba cómodamente repantigado, y se mecía sobre las patas traseras de la silla. Era muy atractivo"… claro que si (sonrió engreídamente y continuo) "… el oscuro cabello le tapaba los ojos con una elegante naturalidad que ni James ni Harry hubieran conseguido…" (Se freno porque su amigo lo interrumpió)

James: Claro, porque no nos pasamos 4 horas frente al espejo para lograr esa "naturalidad".

Sirius: (Le saco la lengua en broma) pero ya… esto es lo que importa… "y una chica que estaba sentada detrás de él lo miraba expectante, aunque Sirius no parecía haber notado ese detalle." (Cerro el libro y miro a su novia) esa eras vos.

Kat: (Lo miro incrédula, aunque algo sonrojada) podría haber sido cualquiera…

Sirius: si, pero me acuerdo en dónde estabas sentada (Dijo sonriendo ampliamente y pellizcándole la mejilla)

Kat: ¡estábamos en quinto año!

Sirius: y ya me mirabas expectante… (Dijo actuando enternecido)

Kat: no era yo la que se estudiaba donde estabas sentado…

Sirius: no, pero te ocupaste de sentarte justo detrás mió… (Ella lo miro sonriendo derrotada al no tener una respuesta a eso)

Hachi: al menos vos apareciste un poco (dijo en un suspiro)

Remus: (Le acaricio el pelo y sonrió dulcemente) tranquila, tampoco hablo demasiado de esta época… (Saco un chocolate de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció. Ella sonrió levemente y lo acepto agradecida)

Lily: bueno, creo que y es hora de la cena…

James: Si… (Se levanto y le ofreció la mano a Lily para ayudarla a que se ponga de pie. Ella la tomo sonriendo agradecida y ambos, junto a sus amigos, se encaminaron a la cena)


End file.
